


Icing Sugar Rain

by sixxdaysofmylife



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Baked Goods, Bakery, Hot Chocolate, Hugs, It was snowing when I wrote this, M/M, Past Child Abuse, Snow, Snow is great tbh, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 02:04:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sixxdaysofmylife/pseuds/sixxdaysofmylife
Summary: It's a magical time when it snows, so when magic is involved it's even more magical!





	

**Author's Note:**

> It started snowing on my coach trip home from London and I was bored and decided to write this, enjoy!

Snow is a magical thing, the flurries of soft, cold flakes spread joy through even the cruellest of people. 

At first Newt didn't want to take Credence into the snow in case he got too cold, which being as skinny as he was, wasn't too hard to do, but after Queenie insisted that he joined her to go to Kowalski's Bakery, Newt really couldn't stop Credence from going. 

Credence was wrapped from head to toe in warm clothes, Newt's hufflepuff scarf wrapped tightly around his neck, Credence had never liked the snow because Mary Lou had forced him to go outside and pass out NSPS leaflets, he never had a coat nor gloves, so almost always caught a cold. Mary Lou always blamed Credence for getting sick and beat him, but those days were past, now he could experience the wonder that was snow with the people he loved! 

Newt planted a kiss on Credence's pink lips as they left the building, arm in arm with Queenie dancing in front of them, they skipped all the way to the Bakery. 

Jacob brought them all hot drinks and called them silly for coming out when it was so cold just so they could see him, Credence giggled as Newt passed him an Occamy, well an Occamy pastry, he nibbled on the tail whilst watching Queenie and Jacob embrace and kiss.

Credence was suddenly at his feet, being pulled by Newt out of the Bakery into the winter wonderland, he was swung around by the arms and embraced by his wonderful boyfriend. 

Snow really was magical.


End file.
